1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shipping containers, and in particular, to a shipping container security unit quick mount device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shipping containers are used to transport goods all over the world. Many shipping containers are monitored to maintain a log of their whereabouts, as well as to monitor their estimated time of delivery to a given port or destination. There are over five million shipping containers in use today, and they typically transport over 500 billion dollars worth of goods into the United States on an annual basis.
In recent years, monitoring the flow of goods in these shipping containers has become more important. Since many goods are of higher value, the goods are under a larger threat of pilferage. Further, shipping containers could easily be tampered with to contain high explosives, or be used as a terrorist entry point into harbors and/or ports in the United States. The use of shipping containers for such purposes has been studied extensively by the Department of Homeland Security.
The current method of attaching tracking and/or monitoring devices is through the use of tape or other adhesives. The tape or adhesive material is used to affix the electronics boxes to the walls or ceiling of the container. The current method is very time consuming. Further, since this is typically done before the container is loaded and removed after the container is unloaded, additional loading time and unloading time is required for each container. Currently, using the tape and adhesive method, this attachment process for the electronic devices takes over an hour per container, to ensure that the electronics and associated wires that attach to an externally mounted antenna are not compromised by the container or the cargo within the shipping container.
The current method must also take into account that the cargo to be shipped in a given shipping container must not interfere with, damage, or otherwise contact the electronic devices. As such, the electronics devices and associated wires must be adhered to the container with excess tape and/or adhesive to ensure that any slight jarring of the container or of the electronic devices does not remove the electronic devices from their adhered positions.
As such, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a device that makes installation of electronics devices on shipping containers less time consuming. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art for a device that makes installation of electronic devices on shipping containers easier and more efficient.